harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malchom McDiarmada (Epic146)
Malchom McDiarmada is an Irish pure-blood wizard who is the current headmaster of Erehnoll School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Letterkenny, Ireland. He is well-known for creating the spell Rhythmus. '' Biography Early Life Malchom McDiarmada was born on February 21st, 1959 to Lochlain and Briana McDiarmada. He was born in Creeslough, Ireland. He grew up in the Irish countryside with his mother, father, and grandmother. He has three siblings, an older brother, an older sister, and a younger sister. His parents were attendees of Erehnoll, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as his grandmother and siblings. Malchom's magical lineage traces back eight generations with his ancestor Finnbar O'Laoghaire. Finnbar O'Laoghaire was a pureblood wizard who married a muggle and had several magical and non-magical children. Adolescence Malchom McDiarmada first attended Erehnoll when he was eleven years old and was sorted into House Leprechaun by the school's Magical Minstrel in 1970. Malchom was a prodigy in Charms class and was noticed by several professors for his great marks and usually good behavior. Malchom became Prefect of Leprechaun in his fifth year and carried out the role until he graduated in 1977. He was offered places in several different magical colleges around Europe, but he decided to stay local and transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be a Professor's Assistant. Adulthood Malchom first met Prof. Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts and became the assistant to Filius Flitwick, studying him to become even better at charmwork. He studied at Hogwarts from 1978 to 1983. In 1985, Erehnoll's Charms professor Peigi U'Meachair retired. So, Malchom took the job and became the new Professor of Charms at Erehnoll starting in 1986. He also became the Head of House Leprechaun. McDiarmada began studying the necessary components required to create his own spell. After a year and a half of experimenting and practicing incantations, he created the spell ''Rhythmus, a spell designed to make any group of people or creatures walk in a perfectly straight line, in step and on time. It was a simple spell that he used a lot of children were mucking about in the halls of Castle Erehnoll. Malchom married his first wife, Brigid O'Connell, in 1992 and had three children with her; Jane (b. 1993), Lochlan (b. 1995), and Finnian (b. 1997). Brigid was killed in 2000 from an unknown illness. Soon after Lord Voldemort had been defeated, attendence at Erehnoll spiked and the current headmaster was growing sickly. Malchom was appointed as headmaster in 2001 after the headmaster Colin Gaergain died of old age. Malchom elected a new head of House Leprechaun and was moved into the headmaster's office. To this day, Malchom McDiarmada is the headmaster of Erehnoll School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Malchom married his second wife, Ms. Katie McDermott, a former classmate of his. They had one child, Brendan in 2003. Magical abilities and skills Charms Malchom was a standout student when it came to charms. He was the first in his class to master Wingardium leviosa. By his third year he was in touch with his patronus, the crow. Potions Malchom was an adequate potions student, creating a few polyjuice potions here and there but never really using them. He favored his charms. Connections Family L.C. Fintan Owen McDiarmada Lochlain Conan Fintan Owen McDiarmada (b. 1921) is the father of Malchom McDiarmada and five other children. Briana E.T. Joan Sheila McDiarmada Briana Eilish Teresa Joan Sheila McDiarmada (nee Callaghan, b. 1927) is the mother of Malchom McDiarmada and five other children. Keavy McDiarmada Malchom's oldest sister. Maura McDiarmada Malchom's older sister. Seamus McDiarmada Malchom's older brother. Patrick "Paddy" McDiarmada Malchom's younger brother. Orla McDiarmada Malchom's youngest sister Jane, Ronan, Finnian, and Brendan McDiarmada Malchom's four children. School Colman Malone Colman Malone was Malchom's first friend at Erehnoll and grew to be his enemy throughout the years. By their fifth year, the two found themselves at each other's throats. Colman was finding himself very interested in the Dark Arts, which Malchom despised. The two got in several spats until finally dueling where Colman got injured badly by a Sectumsempra. After the duel, he never saw Colman again. Katie McDermott Katie McDermott was one of Malchom's classmates at Erehnoll who he went on to marry in 1997. Malchom and Katie had one child. Category:Males Category:Half-bloods Category:McDiarmand family Category:Wizards